cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tempest
Charter of Tempest Preamble The Cyberverse is a place of great turmoil. We of Tempest wish to carve out a small piece of the chaos that is Planet Bob for our own; a small place where we can feel safe and that we can call home. It is with this goal in mind that we hereby create the alliance of Tempest. Section 1: Government The government of Tempest will be a hybrid of a monarchy and a democracy. Each section of the government will operate characteristically. Sub section 1: Positions #Autarch: The leader of Tempest is a permanent monarch, named the Autarch. The Autarch has complete control over the alliance and final say in matters of war and diplomacy. The decrees of the Autarch are subject to veto either by the Regent, or by a 3/4 vote of the current ministers and senate. #Minister of Internal Affairs(MoIA): The adviser to the Autarch on the internal affairs of the alliance. The MoIA is also responsible for masking and admissions to the alliance. Forum maintenance also falls under the duties of the MoIA. #Minister of Defense(MoD): The adviser to the Autarch on all matters military. Also responsible for coordinating the military structure with the Thunder God and Lord of Lightning (explained later on). #Minister of Foreign Affairs(MoFA): Adviser as to the current happenings of the cyberverse. The MoFA is also responsible for making embassies and maintaining foreign relationships. #Minister of Finance(MoF): The MoF is responsible for setting up and maintaining Tempest's trade circles and bank nations. The MoF is an adviser as the rest of ministers are, to the Autarch. #Regent: The Regent acts as the direct subordinate of the Autarch. He is second in command in the alliance and has the ability to veto any of the Autrach's decrees. These vetos can be overridden by a 3/4 vote of the current ministers and senate. Along with the MoFA and Autrach, he acts as a chief diplomat to foreign alliances, and generally works to aid the other ministers in their endeavors to run Tempest smoothly. Sub section 2: Permanency #The ministerial positions of Tempest are held permanently with the exception of the methods described in sub-section 3, or by a member holding such a position stepping down. Sub section 3: Impeachment and Removal Processes #The Ministers and Lords of the Orders may be removed from office by one of the following two methods: ##The Autarch may appoint someone else. ##If someone in the alliance calls and impeachment vote. For the impeachment vote to pass, 65% of the alliance must vote for impeachment #The Autarch may only be removed if a member of the government calls for an impeachment trial. During this time the Autarch may not remove any member of government. For the Autarch to be impeached, 80% of the elected government must vote in favor of removal. Sub section 4: Single Seat Clause #No member of Tempest may hold more than a single government position, this includes the Autarch, Regent, Ministers and Senators. Section 2: Houses #The alliance is divided into three Orders for easier management of the roster and military. Each Order is lead by an individual who is responsible for such management. These leaders shall be titled the Lord of Lightning, the Thunder God and The Eye of the Hurricane. #The Lords are permanent with the exception of the processes described in Sub-section III. Section 3: Military Policy Tempest is a peaceful alliance that wishes to give nations a safe home in Planet Bob. Therefore: *Tempest will use no first strike nuclear missiles. *All conflicts will first be attempted to be solved through diplomatic means. If and when such attempts fails, Tempest may go to war should a valid casus belli be presented. *Only the Autarch may declare war. Section 4: Admissions Sub section 1: Qualifications A nation may be admitted to Tempest if the following conditions are met: *The nation is engaged in no current wars. *The nation has passed the entrance exam. *The nation either A.) meets the color requirement of or B.) files for a color exception. Sub section 2: Team Color Tempest's official color is purple. Sub Section 3: Expulsion #The MoIA may put a nation on probation, during which time the MoIA will present a case to the Autarch. Should sufficient evidence be found to expel said nation from Tempest, the Autarch will remove that nation from the alliance. Sub section 4: Resignation #Nations are allowed to resign from Tempest at anytime Sub section 5: Rites of the Membership #Every nation has the ability vote in every election. #Any nation may bring a complaint to the MoIA, Regent, or Autarch concerning another nation. #Any nation may run for elected political office. Section 5: The Senate #The alliance of Tempest shall have an elected legislative body hereby known as the Senate. The Senate shall consist of three members who will be elected every two months by the entire populous of Tempest. It will be their duty to craft legislation that will augment the operations of Tempest. #Every two months, a Senate election shall begin. Once a cycle has started, there will be a one week period during which members may declare their candidacy, endorse others, and state their platforms to be discussed and debated. After this first week, there will be a three day voting period. A poll will be created listing all potential candidates, and all members will be given three votes to allocate to three candidates of their choosing. The three candidates with the most votes will be elected as the senatorial body. Section 6: Ammendments Any member of Tempest may make an amendment. It must be approved by at least three-fourths of the government, including the Autarch and the three Order leaders. Signed *Roflcopter First Autarch of Tempest *FrozenFlame Regent of Tempest Links * Tempest Forums * Ingame Alliance Page